


[Видео] В империи всё спокойно

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), kemenkiri



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Дело декабристов (2017), Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Satire, Дело декабристов (2017) - Freeform, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Со стороны трона все выглядит примерно так....Использован видеоматериал документальной драмы «Дело декабристов»
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга





	[Видео] В империи всё спокойно

**Author's Note:**

> На всякий случай предупреждаем зрителя, что документальный фильм «Дело декабристов», помимо любопытного видеоряда, содержит много ошибок и неточностей (например, условия содержания декабристов в крепости описаны на основе тюрьмы Трубецкого бастиона, построенной гораздо позже), так что смотреть его целиком следует с осторожностью.
> 
>  **Исходники:** Кадры из документального фильма «Дело декабристов» (2017); Валерий Гаврилин - «Скоморохи на Невском (В империи все спокойно)»  
>  **Продолжительность и вес:** 03:01, 19,2МБ  
>  **Размещение:** с указанием команды, а после деанона - автора  
> 

[В империи всё спокойно](https://vimeo.com/441297384) from [Союз Спасения](https://vimeo.com/user118449285) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
